1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precision scale which includes a weighing dish and a weighing chamber which encloses the weighing dish from all sides. The weighing chamber is defined by a stationary front pane, sliding doors provided on each side slidably rearwardly away from the front pane, and an upper cover which is also rearwardly slidable. The sliding doors are connected to the upper cover by means of a support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Precision scales of the above-described type are known in the art. German Gebrauchmuster DE-M No. 7736324 shows a precision scale in which the two side doors are rearwardly slidably mounted in the balance housing in the conventional manner. In addition, the upper end wall of the weighing chamber is provided with another opening which is opened and closed by means of a rearwardly slidable pane.
In another precision scale of the above-described type, a stationary front pane is connected to the housing of the balance by means of two web members which are attached to the top edge of the front pane at a distance from the side edges of the front pane. A pane provided between the two web members can be pushed rearwardly. The two pane portions extending to the sides of the two web members are connected to the two sliding side panes and can be moved rearwardly together with the latter. It is possible in this manner to enlarge the side opening of the weighing chamber, i.e., the access to the weighing chamber is slightly improved so that, for example, the opening of an Erlenmeier flask placed on the weighing dish can be reached.
These known balances have the substantial disadvantage that the weighing chamber is not accessible from the side as well as from the top without the presence of obstructing structural members. The access to the weighing chamber always remains obstructed in some manner.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a precision balance whose weighing chamber is formed by sliding side doors and an upper cover arranged in such a way that they can be moved rearwardly in an optional manner, so that the weighing chamber becomes accessible from the side and the top either completely or partially.
It is another object of the present invention to simplify the manipulation of the sliding doors during weighing.